


Feline and a bunny

by MechaSeraph



Category: Battle B-Daman
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, I watched this show and like, just bit slight different twist on their battle in ep 48, no beta I wrote this in like hour or two, whats up I"m not sure that anyone ever wrote smthing for this season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaSeraph/pseuds/MechaSeraph
Summary: Their battle in ep 48 except the final moment of it a bit changed. I just love Kyousuke and how mean he is, wished he kicked Kodoh for real, but that grunt guy did that instead, so uh, gotta fix that.
Kudos: 1





	Feline and a bunny

It took him a few seconds to regain his consciousness. The blast from his Eclipse Dragon sure had to land on that turquoise-haired asshole, right? Well, wrong! The bulletproof glass appeared in front of his target out of nowhere, so the shot didn’t even reached him! Kodoh himself was knocked back on the ground from the force.

A slide glance at the cap-kid that was standing right next to Bahamut B-Daman wielder, holding some sort of button-controller.  
 _Tch. So that’s his doing!-_ the remark in his mind met with sadistic smirk:   
“ **Don’t forget that I’m also still here and on Kyousuke-sama’s side!”**

  
Now his stare was all on that Kyousuke jerk and man, that stare sure was full of anger and contempt. White-haired gritted his teeth:   
“ **You are such a pity asshole!”** \- and useless comment probably, a useless one and not to mention it only provoked another, more disturbing grimace on his enemy’s face. A light chuckle ringed across the damaged room, slowly but steady turning into sort-of maniac laugh, which lasted not for too long: **“Well, whatever you say~”** \- though Kyousuke was standing on platform, (which was part of an diorama destroyed by some _other people_ prior) basically having upper ground both literally and not, he decided to make a move. Kodoh flinched. It was just a matter of second as a rather intimidating-looking dark-haired figure stood right before him.

Their eyes met.  
 _A predatory feline.-_ thought ran across Kodoh’s mind. It sure gives him some little uncontrollable shiver down his spine.

 _Heh, a silly, little white rabbit.-_ Kyousuke made a remark in his head. Indeed, with other teen’s white hair and pink-ish eyes, he sure reminded one.

Enemy made a step closer, _hero_ backed up a bit. It was in a flash, the one on the ground couldn’t even get a second to react as his chin was slightly lifted by none other than Bahamut. Kodoh froze. Kyousuke leaned a little.

“ **You are such a pathetic shit, Kodoh, you should be thankful~”** \- tiger-like eyes were directed right at pink ones, trying to give some sort of pressure. Like a predator would do to it’s prey.

“ **For what, I wonder?!”** \- oh he sure snapped! Clenching his Shining Pegasus and Reflect Wyvern in hands Kodoh got ready to stood again, yet-   
Bahamut finally left his chin only to be hard pressed against his chest. Kyousuke followed with leaning even more closer. Soft, yet dreadful chuckle escaped his throat.   
“ **For being good playmate for my B-Daman~ Though,”** \- now their eyes were few inches away from each other and as much as Kodoh tried to hold it, those cat-like pupil did send bits of fear in his body.-” **Honestly, you aren’t even good at that~”** \- it was almost half whispered, only increasing said feel of dread.   
  
Their staring contest took a few more moments before white-haired teen didn’t decided that he’s really getting fed up with this bullshit! But it was not meant for him to get up, as the second he attempted to do so he met with rather forceful kick in the guts.   
_That Bastard…!_ Indeed, Kyousuke was looming over Kodoh, of course with that twisted smile of his.   
\- **You are really worthless, heh~”** \- were the last words addressed toward the guy on the ground.

  
Kodoh lost this fight.


End file.
